Its Not What It Seems
by DancingBabe
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts with her 2 month old brother Braydon. But Hermione has a secret, and she doesn't want anyone to find out. But now with Head duties, homework, studying, NEWTS and with Braydon sick she is having trouble keeping herself sane. Bu
1. Heading to Hogwarts with Braydon

Chapter One:

Hermione Granger sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, but she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by her baby brother, Braydon, who was not yet two months old. She was waiting to see who the Head Boy was, she herself was Head Girl. Braydon was asleep in Hermione's arms until the door opened with a bang, only to reveal Draco Malfoy. This bang woke Braydon up and he started to cry.

DM- What are you doing in here? This is the Head compartment. And why do you have a baby?

HG- First of all quiet down, I finally got him to sleep and here you are banging in here causing all kinds of commotion. Second I'm Head Girl, and this is my umm brother Braydon or Brady for short, and its none of your business why he's here. Hermione tries to get Braydon back to sleep, but after realizing its close to impossible, she turns to look out the window. Draco brings in his stuff and sits down across from Hermione. Hermione starts to fall asleep, and after a few minutes she finally does.

Draco's POV

I wonder why Granger brought her brother. He seems like a handful to me. She's sleeping I bet Brady will wake her up. SHe doesn't seem the same this year. She seems so sad and afraid. She's actually kinda cute. She is still short, which is good, but she's also has the right curves and is skinny. Her hair has also calmed down. I'm sick of fighting with her. Maybe this year we can be on good speaking terms. Wait this is Granger I'm talking about she'll never agree to it!

End of Draco's POV

As Draco said, Brady started crying which woke Hermione up. She had been sleeping about 15 minutes. She started to gently bounce Braydon and he started to quiet down a lil'. Hermione's POV

I wish Braydon would be quiet for an hour or so, so I can get some sleep. I hardly sleep at night. I don't know how I'm going to survive this year with Head duties, classes, NEWTS, homework, studying and Braydon. But I'll just have to make it work. I got myself into this mess.

End of Hermione's POV

Suddenly a note appeared in the air, Draco grabbed it and read it aloud.

_Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am pleased to announce you as our Heads this year. After the feast meet me in my office so I can discuss Head duties and show you your rooms. This password is "lemon drops". Ms. Granger please bring Braydon with you, as I would like to meet him and discuss him with you and Mr. Malfoy. _

_Thanks,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

The train started to slow as they came into the Hogsmeade station. Hermione stood up and balanced Braydon on her hip. No one knew the secret Hermione was keeping about Brady, and hopefully no one will find out.


	2. Unwanted Mistakes

Chapter 2

It was during the feast now. Brady was finally asleep for more than 20 minutes. Hermione was now picking at her plate which was full. She had eaten very little.

HP- Who is that Hermione?

HG- That's Braydon or Brady.

RW- Is he yours?

HG- Ummmm no he's my brother. I can't believe you thought he was mine. I see what you think of me as now. You think I'm some whore off the streets. Well I'm not.

RW- Well if the shoe fits. Why is he with you anyways?

HG- Because he is! Just leave me alone!

Hermione walks out of the Great Hall with Braydon and heads to Dumbledore's office. She gets there and heads up to the office after telling the gargoyle the password. She sits down and take out a bottle and starts to feed Brady before anyone came up. Draco walks in and sits across from Hermione. But Hermione is sending Draco death glares, because Brady starts to get upset.

DM- Look I'm sick of fighting with you. I know that it maybe hard to believe but I want to be friends with you.

HG- Me too. I'm sick of fighting. But we've hated each other for years, we can't just be friends. People would notice.

DM- Well maybe we can say that Dumbledore wants us to be friends since we're Heads in all.

HG- Okay that might work. Hopefully it will.

Hermione and Draco sit in silence for a while. Even Brady is quiet. But then he starts to cry. Hermione sighs and starts to sweet talk him and bounce him, but he keeps crying.

HG- (to Braydon)- Come on Braydon please be quiet. Please. You've been crying all day.

DM- So who is this lil' thing again? I don't remember what you told me earlier.

HG- This is Braydon or Brady for short. He's my umm brother, he's only two months old.

DM- Why is he with you? Why isn't he with your parents.

HG- Well you see its kind of hard to explain.

DM- Just explain it as best as you can.

HG- I can't. I just can't. I'll tell you but not now its to painful. No one knows and I don't intend on telling anyone yet. Not even Dumbledore. I'm sorry I hope you understand.

DM- I understand, but I'm here when your ready to tell me. I mean you can't keep this secret for ever.

HG- Yea I know but I don't want people to know. They'll hate me. Even you.

DM- We just became friends I can't hate you that soon.

HG- Yes you would.

At this time Dumbledore walks into the room and goes behind his desk to sit in his chair.

PD- Now I'm am very pleased to have you to as the Heads of Houses this year. There will be a lot of work, you will patrol the hallways every night from 10 pm to 1 am. You will also plan when the Quidditch matches will be and what dates the students may go into Hogsmeade. Now, you two may go into Hogsmeade at any time as long as you let me or Professor McGonagall know about it and you don't tell any of the other students where you are going. Also on the weekends that everyone goes to Hogsmeade, you will patrol but you may also shop. Now, I hope you two stop the feud between you and work things out. Now when you patrol, you will patrol together, there is no exception to this. If you find someone out of bed give them two detentions and twenty points taken off of their houses. Now, about your living needs, you will share a common room and a bathroom but not a bedroom, now when you get there you can think of what you want your room to look like and it will change to that. Anytime you want your room to change just think of what you want it to look like and it will change. Now I see that we have other matters to discuss. And that is Braydon here. Now I don't mind him staying here, in fact it'd be nice to have him here. But what relation is he to you?

HG- He's my brother.

PD- I see, well why does he have to stay with you?

HG- Can we please not talk about that. I really don't want to say.

PD- Okay well, When I show you the room I'll add a room adjoining to yours and will make it sound proof so Mr. Malfoy here won't hear him if he cries. I will also put baby monitors and stuff in here so that you will be able to take good care of him. I will also send Dobby to your room and he can take care of Braydon until you get done with classes. But after your classes are done you will have to take care of him because Dobby will have to get back to the kitchens.

HG- Thank you Professor.

PD- But I also need to make sure its okay with Mr. Malfoy here. He also has to live in the room and it should be his choice too. So is it okay with you Draco?

DM- Yes it is. I would like you to know that me and Granger are on speaking terms and are trying to be friends.

HG- Well if we're going to be friends then you can't keep calling me Granger.

DM- Okay.

PD- Well we should be going now. I want you to patrol tonight until 2. You have classes in the morning so make sure you go right to bed after the patrolling is over. Now, if you need to get into the houses for any reason here are the passwords for you both. Memorize them then burn them. We can't have a repeat of third year. Now. Lets go.

They walk out and into the hallways. Hermione was carrying a sleeping Braydon. He went to sleep listening to Dumbledore talking. They walked to their wing and came to a portrait of a girl who was about Hermione and Draco's age.

PD- Hello Melanie.

M - Hello Dumbledore. How are you today?

PD- I'm fine. Here are the new heads for this year. Hermione and Draco meet Melanie.

HG- Hello

DM- Hey

PD- Now you get to choose what your password is going to be. You two decide together.

DM- How about unwanted mistakes.

HG- That's fine.

M - Okay unwanted mistakes it is.

She opens up to reveal a huge common room. It was about the size of the Great Hall.

PD- Now I'm going to go and set up Braydon's room. I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Make yourselves comfortable you may go to your room and decorate but that will only take a minute.

He walks out, and opens a door that he just made appear with a simple spell.

HG- How about we go together? You can do yours and then we can go to mine and I can do mine.

DM- Okay.

They walk into Draco's room. He concentrates hard on how he wants his room to look. It suddenly turns to a dark blue walled room. The bed is king sized with silk sheets and a very very very warm comforter, which are also blue. He has an oak desk and an oak dresser with a stereo on it. There is also an oak night stand with his alarm clock on it and a lamp.

DM- You like?

HG- Yes. Lets go do mine.

They go into Hermione's which is on the opposite side of Draco's. Hermione also concentrates hard on what she wants hers to look like. Suddenly everything turns black. The sheets the carpet the walls. Except there is a black light hanging from the ceiling giving off a purple glow. She looks at Draco and he's suprised.

HG- No I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see the look on your face. Okay I'll be serious.

Hermione thinks really hard. The room turns a lavender color. With dark purple silk sheets, and a lavender bed spread. They carpet was creamy colored. All the furniture was oak. The bed was queen sized. Their was a border of lilacs and other violets and wildflower going across the very top of the 20' ceiling. Their was a window seat with purple pillows of all colors. It was perfect.

DM- Its gorgeous 'Mione. (Just like you he's thinking)

HG- What'd you call me?

DM- 'Mione. Is there something wrong with that?

HG- No, its just only one person called me that before.

DM- Who?

HG- O never mind.

DM- Okay

They walk out into the common room and sit on the couch. Braydon wakes up and starts to cry.

HG- (to Braydon)- Come on. Go back to sleep. Please. You haven't been sleeping very long. Maybe you'll sleep all night for once.

Dumbledore comes out of Braydon's new room.

PD- Okay Hermione. Here is the baby monitors. Now you can go lay him in his crib for now if you want. But you will have to take him when you patrol.

Hermione gets up and walks into Braydon's room. It was perfect. It was a little boys dream room. She carefully laid Braydon down in his crib and walked out into the common room to speak with Dumbledore.

PD- Now then, it is now 9:15 so you have 45 minutes before you need to start patrolling. I will see you both later. Goodbye.

Draco walks Dumbledore to the door, while Hermione sits on the couch trying to fall asleep. She slowly falls asleep with the baby monitor next to her. Draco walks to the bathroom to take a shower before they leave to patrol.

Draco's POV

I wonder why Hermione won't tell anyone why she has Braydon. He's a tyrant, I swear he hasn't slept a full half an hour at a time since I've met him. I wonder how Hermione gets any sleep. I'm kind of curious as to what made Hermione mad at Ron and Harry before we went to Dumbledore's office. I guess they aren't the Golden Trio anymore. I should ask her about that tonight while we are patrolling.

End of Draco's POV

Draco gets out of the shower. He returns to the common room after being gone 20 minutes to see Hermione still sleeping, but it didn't last long. Hermione shot up as a cry came from the baby monitor. Hermione sighs and gets up to go and calm down Braydon. Draco sits on the couch and grabs the baby monitor and listens to Braydon.

HG- (To Braydon)- Come on Braydon be quiet. You need to sleep. If you sleep I can sleep and it'll make mo... me very happy. Please be quiet I have classes tomorrow.

Draco goes into Braydon's room to talk to Hermione.

DM- In like 15 minutes we need to leave cuz we have Head duties.

HG- Okay.

Hermione starts scurrying around looking for a bag to put diapers, bottle, tors and other miscellaneous things.

DM- Woah, calm down we still have time.

HG- I still have to go change him and then try and get him to go asleep.

DM- Okay let me do that while you go and get ready.

HG- No, I did this to myself. I have to do this myself its my own fault.

DM- What's you fault? What aren't you telling me Hermione I don't like to be left in the dark.

Hermione snaps her head up as she finally realizes what she said.

HG- Oh never mind.

DM- Obviously its something. Or you wouldn't be so defensive.

HG- Its nothing Malfoy just leave me alone! You wouldn't understand. No one would

DM- So I'm Malfoy now? Why are you suddenly calling me Malfoy? I can't ask you a simple question without you turning on me? How do you know I wouldn't understand? You don't you just won't give me the chance to understand you!

Draco stalks out of the room and then Hermione heard a loud bang which woke up Braydon

HG- (to herself)- Why did I have to do this? Why couldn't I just told him, I can't keep this secret forever. Its eating me up inside. I should go find him and tell him.

Hermione grabs Braydon's bag and heads out the door in search of Draco.


	3. Hermione's Story

Chapter 3

Hermione went in search of Draco. She looked everywhere and she couldn't find him, she finally went down to the dungeons to patrol, and there he was coming out of the Slytherin common room.

HG- Where have you been? I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Draco just walked past her. Hermione grabbed his arm.

DM- What do you want? I don't want to hear it! You won't tell me the truth about anything. I don't want to be friends with you if you're just going to be keeping secrets from me. I will tell you anything you want to know Hermione. Just ask and I'll tell, but you wouldn't do the same for me would you?

HG- There are just some things that I can't tell you, or anyone for that matter. It just hurts too much to remember and to tell anyone. I haven't told anyone, but if you give me some time I'll tell you everything. I promise. I couldn't ever tell Ron or Ginny about this. But I feel as if I can tell you, that is if I can build up my courage to tell you.

DM- If you want to forget then why do you want to wait to tell me? The sooner you tell me the sooner I can help you try and forget what has happened. Just please, trust me enough to tell me.

HG- I do trust you Draco, but if he ever found out I told you he would be furious with me and do something. Just give me some time to work things out.

DM- Fine.

They were patrolling for a few minutes before Brady started to cough rather loudly. Hermione starts to rub his back and bounce him gently. But he keeps coughing.

DM- Is he okay?

HG- Yes, he's been sick lately. He got out of the hospital a week before I came here. He was premature.

DM- Oh well maybe you should take him to Pomphrey.

HG- I know. I will tomorrow though because she's sleeping and I don't want to disturb her.

DM- Okay. Let's keep patrolling.

DM- I think its hurting you more Hermione that you're not telling anyone. I think that if you tell someone then you will feel better.

HG- You know, your right. I am having trouble not to scream it out every time that you ask but deep down I don't want you to know yet.

DM- Okay

HG- Lets talk about something else.

DM- Okay how about you tell me what's up with you and the 'Golden Boys'

HG- Ron called me a whore and stuff, and Harry backed him up. But I really don't care what he says cuz we've grown apart and I hate them especially Harry. I really hate Harry.

DM- Oh I see.

They continued to walk and they caught a few students out of bed and gave them the punishment. It was nearing 12:45 am and Brady had fallen asleep about and hour ago. Draco had been carrying him for about 15 minutes because it seemed that Hermione was about to drop him. They were walking by the Gryffindor Common Room and you could hear them partying so they told the Fat Lady the password and walked in.

HG- (screaming) Quiet down!

No one listened so Draco decided to take charge.

DM- (shouting) Shut Up Now!

People started to quiet down. They turned toward Draco to see what was going on.

DM- Its getting close to 1 o'clock. I suggest that you start going to bed now. You all have classes tomorrow.

HP- Come on you know that we always stay up this late, Hermione. Its normal.

HG- No, we're not up past midnight and second of all you are way too loud.

HP- Maybe the reason we're up so late is because your not in here anymore telling us what to do and when to do it. Me and Ron got five good years out of you. I can't believe that you didn't realize that we were just using you. But then again you were so caught up in your work that you wouldn't of noticed. Well we don't need you anymore and I don't have to listen to what you say so just leave us alone. You've done enough damage with you and that kid.

HG- He's my brother and he's done nothing to you!

With that Hermione ran out of the room into the hallways.

DM- Okay for that little stunt Potter you just got yourself two months detention with Snape or Filch.

HP- You think I have to listen to you Malfoy? Well I have news for you. I don't have to listen to you and I really don't intend on it.

DM- You will or I'll go get McGonagall and she'll find another punishment worse than what I can give you. That goes for the rest of you too. I suggest you go to bed NOW!

He left and went in search of Hermione. Braydon was still sleeping that god.

Draco's POV

I hope she's okay. I can't believe that they've been using her for five years. But then again, it does sound like them. Their jerks. I'll check the common room first, then the library. She doesn't deserve this. She's got so much with Brady and school plus school work, studying, Head duties. She needed them. But they were never there for her. And never will be.

End of Draco's POV

He went to the common room. No such luck there next he headed for the library, but he didn't find her there either. He walked around a lil' longer but still hadn't found her. He finally gave gave up and headed back to the common room. He had to wake up Melanie to let him in and she finally did. Once inside he took Brady into his room and laid him down. He then headed toward the bathroom, he then noticed someone sitting on the window seat. It was Hermione. She was looking out at the rain drops that were rapidly making its way to the ground below them. Tears were also making there way down here face.

DM- There you are! I looked all ov- -.

He was cut off by Hermione. You could tell she was crying and her voice was cracking.

HG- (whispering) Did you know that when it rains it looks like god's crying.

DM- It does doesn't it.

HG- Did you also know that Braydon isn't my brother? He's my son.

With that Hermione got up and headed to her room leaving Draco standing there with his mouth open over what he had just heard. He finally snapped out of it and headed to Hermione's room. It was locked so he started to knock loudly on the door.

DM- We need to talk about this.

HG- Tomorrow.

That was all she said. Hermione went to bed and Draco retired a few minutes later.

(Don't worry guys! I hate cliffhangers and I won't leave you hanging just yet. So continue reading for the rest of the story. )

The night went by slowly. It was around 4:00 and she had slept about an hour. Braydon had been crying all night and hadn't slept very much at all. He had been asleep for 15 minutes, but she couldn't be that lucky. He started crying yet again. She got up and stumbled into Brady's room. He carefully picked him up out of his crib and sat down in the rocking chair Dumbledore has placed in the room. She rocked back and forth, as she did she thought silently.

Hermione's POV

I can't believe I told him! How stupid can I be? Now I have to explain to him everything that I've worked to keep quiet for nine months. God I haven't told anyone! How can I tell him? I'll just act like I didn't say anything. Yeah. That's what I'll do.

End of Hermione's POV

Braydon finally fell asleep around 5:00 in the morning. Hermione had to be up by 5:30 so she stayed up and headed to the common room. She meade some coffee and sat down on the couch and looked at the fire. Meanwhile Draco was in his room sleeping. It was around 6:00 now and time for Draco to get up, but he was absorbed in his thoughts.

Draco's POV

I can't believe Braydon's her son! I wonder who the father is. Weasley? No he looks nothing like Braydon… but Potter does! The dark hair and green eyes! I think it's Potter's son. I'll ask Hermione, but I need to get up now. Four hours of sleep isn't enough for me.

End of Draco's POV

He got up and seen Hermione staring at the fire. He went and sat next to her. But she didn't move. Braydon woke up crying and she suddenly snapped out and back into the real-world. She looked over at him, now noticing that he was there. She has blue and purple bags under her eyes. She looked as though she hadn't slept all night.

DM- Are you okay?

HG- Yes and no. I just need to go get Braydon.

DM- I can go.

HG- No, I'll go. Now you understand what I mean when I say its my responsibility to take care of him.

DM- I can still do it. It doesn't have to be just your responsibility. I can help. Or the father can who's the father?

HG- Time will tell.

Hermione gets up and heads to Braydon's room. It took her 20 minutes to quiet down Braydon. She then walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She knew why Draco had asked her if she was okay. Her skin was abnormally pale, she had deep bags under her eyes, and she looked very skinny. She jumped into the shower and started to sing.

_I found myself today._

_Oh I found myself and ran away._

_But something pulled me back._

_Voice of reason I forgot I had._

_And your not here to say._

_What you always used to say._

_But it's written in the sky tonight._

_And I won't give up._

_No I won't break down._

_Sooner than it seems life turns around._

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong._

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe. _

_Someone's watching over me. _

_I seen a ray of light and it's shining on my destiny. _

_Shining all the time and I won't be afraid._

_To follow everywhere it takes me. _

_All I know is yesterday is gone._

_And right I belong to this moment to my dreams._

_And I won't give up._

_No I won't break down. _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around._

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong. _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe. _

_Someone's watching over me. _

_It doesn't matter what people say._

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes. _

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high._

_And it only matter how true you are. _

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart. _

_I won't give up._

_No I won't break down. _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around._

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong._

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe. _

_I won't give up._

_No I won't break down._

_Sooner than it seems life turns around. _

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong._

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe._

_Someone's watching over me._

_Someone's watching over me. _

Draco's POV

Is that Hermione singing? She has a beautiful singing voice.

End of Draco's POV

Hermione got out of the shower. She got dressed in her uniform which consisted of a skirt, a button up shirt and a blazer. No robes. She headed toward Braydon's room. When she got there their was a house elf scurrying about.

HG- Hello Dobby.

Dobby- Hello Miss Hermione. It is a pleasure for Dobby to be taking care of young Mr. Braydon, whilst you are in classes.

HG- Thank your so much Dobby.

Dobby- It's not a problem Ms. Hermione.

HG- Can your go back to the kitchens until around 7:00 I need to feed him.

Dobby- Dobby can feed him Ms.

HG- No I can do it Dobby.

Dobby- Okay Ms. Dobby be back around 7:00.

With a snap of his fingers he was gone. She went to Brady's crib and lifted him out. She sat in the rocking chair and unbuttoned her shirt and started to breast-feed Brady. Draco walked in a few minutes later, but the back out.

DM- Hermione we need to get g….

DM- What are you doing?

HG- What do you think I'm going? I'll be out in a second.

Hermion buttoned up her shirt and put Brady back in his crib. She was now in the common room sitting next to Draco.

HG- I need to wait for Dobby. She should be back any minute and then we can leave.

DM- Okay. I thought you were lying you know.

HG- Lying about what?

DM- About Brady being your son.

HG- No I wasn't.

DM- So who's the father?

HG- I'll tell you everything later. Meet me here at…..? What time do you get out of classes today?

DM- around 4 I think?

HG- Okay well I get out at 5:30 meet me here at 5:45 and I'll explain everything before dinner at 7:00. Is that okay?

DM- Yes.

Dobby popped in then.

HG- Thank you so much Dobby.

Dobby- No problem Dobby loves to do it.

HG- I'll be back around lunch to feed him, but there is food in there if he gets hungry. See you later. Buh-bye.

Dobby- Goodbye Ms.

They headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there they saw that Dumbledore has set up a table for the Head's. They went to the front to their table and sat down. Hermione ate a little but not enough to feed a mouse. She mostly moved the food around her plate to make Draco think she ate a lot. Draco on the other hand was shoving food into his mouth. He noticed Hermione wasn't eating.

DM- You need to eat! You're as skinny as it is.

HG- I am eating.

Breakfast flew by after that. So did classes but not as fast as some would of wanted. It was nearing 5:35. Draco hadn't sat on the common room couch. He hadn't seen Hermione since breakfast; he figured she was here feeding Braydon during lunch. She probably didn't eat either. Hermione came in around 5:40; put her stuff in her room. Then went to Braydon's room to relieve dobby of his duties.

HG- How was he?

Dobby- Mr. Braydon slept all day.

HG- Oh. Wow. Thank you Dobby. See you tomorrow around 7:00?

Dobby- Yes Ms. Hermione.

He left. HG- Great. He slept all day and won't sleep tonight.

She gently tickled his stomach then headed toward the common room to talk to Draco.

HG- Okay I'm back.

DM- Okay are you ready?

HG- Ready as I'll ever be. It started last year when I was dating Harry….

(sorry guy… I had to do it!)


	4. Finding Out

Chapter Four: Braydon…… my son.

HG- It started last year when I was dating Harry. We had a great relationship at first. We did everything together, homework, prefect duties. Then around November, we had been dating around 9 months, he started to act weird. We hardly spent anytime together, he always had something 'important' to do. At first, I believed him. Then one night I followed him. He went in to the Room of Requirement and was cheating on me with Ginny. He soon found out I knew and was furious. On November 18, I was patrolling down by the dungeons around 11:00. Angelina had asked me to take her place because she had a lot of homework. Someone came up behind me and pulled me into an empty classroom. He ummm. He ummm…..

Hermione stopped, and was trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. But they were like a dam and broke through. Draco wiped them away.

DM- It's okay. You don't have to finish if you don't want to.

HG- No I'll finish, just give me a second.

She sat there for a minute, then continued.

HG- He raped me. Even though it was dark, the moon cast a light on his face. He had black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar.

DM- Potter?

HG- Yes, Harry raped me and that night Braydon was conceived unwillingly. Harry beat me up too but I put concealing charms on myself so no one would know. Please, don't tell anyone especially Dumbledore. If Harry finds out that I told you he will be mad and might try to hurt me and Braydon. I wouldn't be able to live if Braydon died. Please promise me you won't tell anyone? (She was crying hard now.)

Draco took her into his arms.

DM- (whispering in her ear) It's okay 'Mione. I won't tell anyone. But why did you say he was your brother?

HG- When I came home my parents found out I was pregnant. They kicked me out. They wouldn't listen and I tried telling them I was raped. I rented a very small apartment with the little money I had. I took care of myself and worked a little until Brady was born. He was two months premature and was in the hospital until a week ago. I have spent all my money on diapers and food for him and still owe thousands of dollars to the hospital. I was scared that when I came here if I told people he was my son that I wouldn't be allowed to be Head Girl or I would be kicked out.

DM- oh.

HG- It's getting close to dinner I'll get Brady and we can go.

She got up and changed and feed Braydon. She then headed to her bathroom and tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying but she was very unsuccessful. She then walked out to the common room to go to the Great Hall with Draco who was holding Braydon. They headed toward the Great Hall. They got there and walked in. Lots of people were looking at Draco holding Brady. They walked past the wonder boys, but Harry grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her back.

HP- What's he doing?

HG- He's holding Braydon.

HP- Oh so holding the bastard child I see.

HG- What?

HP- You heard me. I know that thing isn't your brother, he's your son.

DM- How do you know?

HP- I know. I'm not stupid. That's Hermione's kid and she can't deny it.

HG- Whatever.

DM- I think I know whose it is. (Looking straight at Harry)

HG- Let's just go, their not worth our time.

They continue walking up to the Heads table. They sit down. Draco starts to put food on his plate but Hermione doesn't, she is just sitting there holding Braydon.

DM- Aren't you going to eat?

HG No I'm not hungry.

DM You haven't eaten today though.

Then Braydon started to cough. He just kept coughing and coughing.

Hermione gently pats his back, but it doesn't help, he keeps on coughing.

DM Is he okay?

HG I really don't know. I hope so.

DM Let's take him to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione and Draco got up and headed toward to Hospital Wing. He stopped coughing. When they got there Madame Pomphrey was in her office so Draco ran to get her. She rushed out and took Braydon from Hermione. She transfigured a bed into a baby one and then laid Braydon on it. She closed the curtain as she walked out.

MP How old is he?

HG Two months

MP Was he premature?

HG Yes 2 months premature. I wasn't supposed to have him until now. He got out of the hospital about a week ago.

MP Okay. I'll try to figure out what's wrong with him.

HG Thank you so much!

Madame Pomphrey went to her cupboard and pulled out various potions, then headed back to Braydon's bed. Once again she pulled the curtain leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Draco pulled to chairs up and sat Hermione in one of them, then sat down himself.

HG I hope he's alright.

DM Madame Pomphrey will take care of him.

HG I hope so.

About an hour later Madame Pomphrey came out. Hermione and Draco stood up and walked to her.

MP Did the hospital ask you to keep Braydon there?

HG Yes, but they said he would be okay out of the hospital too. I told them I went to a private school and I could take care of him there. They said fine but insisted I leave him there for 2 more weeks. What does this have to do with anything?

MP Well you should of left him there and came back to school a little later than everyone else.

HG Why?

MP Well it seems Braydon has caught pneumonia.

HG Will he be okay?

MP I don't know right now. He can't breathe well by himself so I have him on a respirator. He's sleeping right now. You can see him but only for a few minutes.

HG Isn't that a muggle breathing machine?

MP Yes it is. I am using muggle things because it's hard to treat babies with magic because it might backfire.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they walk to Braydon's bed.

He was sleeping peacefully. Hermione started to cry as she seen him laying there. She quietly walked up to his bed and carefully gave him a kiss on the forehead. She then stepped back and started crying. Draco turned her around and hugged her while she sobbed.

HG I don't know what I would do with out Braydon. This is my fault I should have listened to his doctors. I can't believe I was this stupid!

DM What you did was what you did, you can't change that. But you can change what happens to him. Madame Pomphrey will take as good of care of him as she can. You have to be strong, be strong for Braydon.

HG I'll try. I seriously will try Draco, but it's hard when your baby is lying there sick and not breathing on their own, and you know that it's your fault. Even if I can't change that fact, I can't do much to make him well again.

DM I know but you have to be strong. Did you want to stay here; I'll go do the patrolling.

HG No I should go too. It's my job too and I shouldn't put all this pressure and responsibility on you.

DM No it's okay, if you want to stay here go right on ahead. I can handle patrolling.

HG No I'll come just let me go change.

DM Alright let's go.

They get up and head out of the hospital wing. Hermione hurriedly changes and comes out wearing bright turquoise terry cloth pants and a white tee shirt and turquoise flip flops. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun.

HG I'm ready.

DM Alright.

They head out of the common room and do the same route they did the night before. Draco walked a little slower to keep up with Hermione's pace. They had been quiet the whole time and Draco was starting to worry about the usually talkative Hermione. So Draco decided to break the ice.

DM Hermione it'll be okay. I promise.

HG But what if it's not. It's my fault.

DM You didn't know that this would happen. It's not your fault.

Hermione stopped as did Draco and Draco looked her in the eyes. He saw beautiful brown eyes that were sparkling with tears that were threatening to fall. Draco pulled her into his chest and she just started bawling.

HG I'm so scared. If something happens to him I don't know what I'll do. I love him so much. How can you love something so much, but you just met him 2 months ago, and then when you did meet him, I met him through a thick layer of glass and I touched him with rubber gloves that were built into the glass. He started crying the first time I held him. That crushed me, but now I love him so much. I can't lose him Draco. I can't.

DM You won't 'Mione. Let keep walking though because we might get into trouble for not patrolling.

HG Okay

DM Hermione you shouldn't think that anything bad is going to happen to him. Think that tomorrow he'll be out of the hospital wing. And you'll be taking care of him.

HG But I know that that's not what's going to happen. He won't be out tomorrow. I won't be able to take care of him.

DM Yes, probably not but you need to stay strong and don't think of the bad things.

HG It's hard not too.

They continued walking. Harry and Ron are standing outside of the Gryffindor Common Room.

DM What are you doing out here? It's after curfew.

HP So what.

DM Twenty points off and two detentions for both of you. Now get inside.

RW What's wrong Malfoy, Granger won't give you the pleasure that you need?

DM Another month of detentions with Snape and Filch, any more?

They didn't answer.

DM That's what I thought now get in you common room and go to bed.

Before going in they took a look at Hermione wiping her face as the tears were rolling down them.

HP Where's the bastard child? Is he dead? I hope so.

DM POTTER! In your common room now, that's another month of detentions.

Hermione started crying.

HG You know Harry, he's your son too.

With that she ran away leaving Harry standing there with his mouth hanging open. Draco grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

DM You leave them alone, or I'll kill you. If I find out you even talked to her, you'll have me to deal with. If you come near Brady I won't hesitate to curse you. Do you understand?

Harry nodded. Draco shoved him away and turned around to follow Hermione.

DM Get in your common room now before I take more points away from Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron hurried into the Gryffindor common room. Draco once again went in search of Hermione. He checked the common room, then the library, then the hospital wing. He found her there she had her hands in the plastic gloves that were made into the glass container that Braydon was now in. She was stoking his hair, while he was sleeping. Draco came up behind her and put his arms around her. She finally realized she was there and pulled her hands out of the gloves.

HG The first time I seen him or felt him, he was in a container like this. I felt him through the gloves, I seen him through the glass. And now I feel the same, all alone, like he was never born. I hope he gets better Draco. I hope he gets better.

DM If Madame Pomphrey has any say in it he'll be better in a few days. You should go to bed. You need some sleep.

HG I have some homework to do, we can go to the common room though.

DM Alright.

Hermione kissed the glass where Braydon's head was and then turned around. They walked silently to the common room. When they got there Hermione went to her room and grabbed her homework, she then walked to the common room to sit down and do her homework. It was a little after 1:30 in the morning, Draco could be heard in the bathroom taking a shower and Hermione sat there scribbling notes onto a piece of parchment. Draco came out and went to sit by Hermione.

DM You know, you can do that tomorrow. Today's been a long day, you should get some sleep.

HG I have to finish this, so I won't have to do it tomorrow along with the work I'll get tomorrow.

DM Well I'm going to go to bed, don't stay up to late.

Draco got up and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione was still scribbling down notes and rereading the book. She finally finished with that assignment and then moved on to the next thing. She was still working and it was now nearing 3:30, and she still wasn't done. Draco got up to go the bathroom and found Hermione out there. He dragged Hermione away from her work and to her bedroom.

HG Draco! I've got to finish!

DM yes, but you also need sleep. So go to bed.

Draco left her there and went back to sleep. Hermione contemplated getting up again and doing her homework, but she knew she was exhausted so she fell into a fitful night's sleep.

_Hermione was crying and clutching to Draco's arm. In front of her sat a coffin, she walked up to it and inside laid Braydon in a tuxedo made for a little baby boy. Draco was trying so hard not to cry. They watched as they closed the coffin and carried his casket out into a car. Hermione and Draco got into a limo and followed them to the graveyard. Once there they slowly began lowering Braydon's casket into the ground, then started shoveling dirt onto his grave. As the last shovel of dirt hit the ground, Hermione screamed and fell to the ground trying to dig her son out. Draco pulled her off the ground and held her, he was crying now too. She screamed as they put the dirt back on it and walked away. The grave stone said Braydon Matthew Granger July 7, 2004 - September 2, 2004. You are among the angels now. _

She woke up and suddenly Draco's in her room. She was crying just like in her dream.

DM What's wrong?

HG In my dream Braydon died, I seen him in his coffin. He died Draco! I have to go see if he's okay.

DM Hermione its 5:30 in the morning at least wait until breakfast.

HG Okay.

Hermione went into the bathroom and showered. She came out in black pants, her white button up shirt and a red blazer.

Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length, with blonde highlights and a side part. She went into the common room and sat down waiting for Draco, so continued her homework while she waited. Draco finally came out dressed in khaki pants, a white button up shirt, and a green blazer with a green and black tie. Hermione gathered her stuff and put them in her bag. Draco also grabbed his bag and they walked out of the Common Room into the halls, they finally got to the Great Hall.

HG You go ahead I'll meet you in a few I'm just going to check on Braydon.

DM Are you sure? I can come too.

HG No I'll be back.

Hermione left and headed to the Hospital Wing. When she got there she found Madame Pomphrey tending to Braydon, Hermione walked over to see what she was doing.

HG Is he going to be okay?

MP I really don't know right now. He's not doing very well, potions aren't going to work well because he's a baby, or I could give him a potion but it might be too strong.

HG But he'll live right?

MP Right now yes. But I can't tell you what may happen because I don't even know that myself.

HG So he could die?


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry for my awful writing that I put up the other day. I know a lot of you were disappointed by it, and I am sorry. I just really haven't had time to write and I was getting emails to update, and I just updated. I am planning on removing Chapter 5 and rewriting it. I can honestly say that I knew it wasn't the best writing, but I wanted to give you guys something to read. It might take me awhile to rewrite chapter 5, but I will have it out and better than what you read the other day. I will also put Chapter 6 up once I get chapter 5 rewritten. Please keep reading, and reviewing. I appreciate all your honesty when reviewing. Now for anyone who reviewed saying my grammar was poor, well I am sorry for being rude, but my grammar is better than yours. I could barely read your email because of all the spelling mistakes and others of the sort. I appreciate you reading and reviewing but if you want to criticize my poor grammar, then I would rather you not read it. Also, if you had read my whole story instead of skipping through it, you would have realized that I already stated the Braydon is Hermione's. But thank you for letting me know about using an omnipresent point of view. I will do that.

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, I really appreciate it. I will have a better Chapter 5 written and updated in the next few weeks.


End file.
